Warrior
by AssasinDragon
Summary: A fanfic based on the three standing stones The Warrior,The Thief,and The Mage after finally it ends with a crossover between the three
1. Chapter 1:Childhood

THE WARRIOR

_**Okay,so this my first it's an Elderscrolls fanfic,then It's going to be quite though it's my first fanfic,i'd like to have critiscism,and a lot of ok here goes nothing. Oh yeah i almost forgot i do not own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls series nor I am a representative of Bethesda Softworks or Zenimax Studios End Disclaimer.**_

It's a peaceful Sundas morning in Kvatch,with birds singing,people sleeping,Mothers waking up their sons...

"Argus!,Argus!Wake up you li'l horker,it's time for sword training!"

."Yes Mum". "Today I'll teach you something about blocking and bashing".

"Pick up your sword son!".

"It's wooden!it isn't a sword!".

"C'mon Argus!you could slay Dragons with Skyforge steel when you're older!".

"Okay,Mum".

The two are Argus and her mother Lilia, a Nord Legionnaire,practicing combat with wooden swords and shield. "Wow! that was fun mum!How about we practice again tommorow?"Said Argus hopefully.

"Sorry dear,Momma has to go tommorow."Said Lilia.

"Oh, 'll practice at the evening then!."Said the young lad.

"Lilia!take Argus get Argus inside i made some horker stew!".

"Yay! I love Horker Stew!"Said Argus. The person was Lorenius,Argus's father.

The family had a meal inside their house while talking about their routines. "Argus,after the meal why not we review your knowledge of the Septim Empire at my study room".

"Papa! I know all about the Septim Empire you thought me that last week."Argus said. "I know,I know but in case you forget that's all."Said Lorenius.

"Okay Papa!."Said Argus. "That's my boy!Now go to your studies and read those books again.". Argus then rushed to his room and studied the books his father gave him.

Meanwhile at the dining room...

"Lorenius,aren't you a little to hard on him,he is but a child dear,Our child".Lilia said.

"I know,i know i just... don't want him understimated because of his...eh...race." Lorenius said. "Okay dear,i understand we must make our son a fierce warrior and a clever scholar".Lilia said.

"That's exactly what i meant!I'm so glad i married you Lilia.

"Lorenius said. "So you'll ease up on Argus?"Lilia questioned.

"Of course dear,and why don't you tuck Argus to bed,so we can get some "private" time,in the bedroom"Lorenius said with a flirting gesture. "Alright dear,i'll be there in a flash!"Said Lilia,as she slowly walked into her son's bedroom to tuck him into bed

. "Argus,it's late it's time for you to sleep"Lilia said.

"Oh,ok mum but what about dad's review on the Septims?"Argus questioned.

"It's okay your father's sleepy,he said he'll review it tommorow."Said Lilia.

"Okay mum,but since it's your last day here why don't you tell me a story?."Argus requested.

"Okay I'll tell you about the tale of the Dragonborn!."She said. "Which one? Saint Alessia,Tiber Septim or Reman the first?"the young lad questioned.

"How about i tell you the tale of the tongues?"Her mother asked."Okay"Argus said.

"There was once a time when dragons ruled over men and ruled with tyranny and chaos Then,the men had enough they rebelled against the dragons,but they lost because of the dragon's powerful thu'um,hope was almost lost until three warriors wielding the power of the thu'um defeated the dragons and finally Alduin the leader of all were named end"Ended through all the studies his father thought, a question came through his mouth

"Mum,can i be a warrior like the tongues?"Argus wondered.

"Sure,you can dear,sure you ,good night dear."She said while she kisses Argus in the forehead. "Good nignt too mum".

_**Okay,review case you didn't notice Argus's father Leronius is an Imperial yes, I do know that most nords in Cyrodill lives in Bruma,but since Argus's father is a scholar i'd expect a more decent place to sorry for the cheesy comedy,i know i suck at being that doesn't mean this story is about comedy,it's taking a turn for more of a Tragedy or Comfort story,but after that it'll be more of a Action/Adventure kind of thing.**_

_**End review **_


	2. Chapter 2:End of an old life

_**Hey guys it's me back with the second chapter,You know I'm surprised that i haven't recieved mocks and death threats about my I'm still writing Argus's backstory which i estimated to be 3-Chapter yeah here comes the boring part:I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls series,nor I am a representative of Bethesda Softworks and/or Zenimax Studios.**_

_**End Disclaimer.**_

It's been two months since mother's last visit,Argus mother is the only one that understands him the one that really gave him a childhood,but his father is fine,he thought. "Huh?" He reacted as a horsemen rushed into the direction of his saw his father coming out and questioning the horseman which gave out a letter,he saw his father reading with disbelief then,crying and asking the horsemen to leave with a tone his father doesn't usually use,then he came back inside the quickly questioned his father. "What's going on papa?Is it mum?Is it Grandma Hrelda?What is the letter about?". "Argus your mother is in trouble,come with me we'll visit her."said his father. They walked outside the city and to take a cart. "I'd like to hire your carriage,to Bruma."he said. "Bruma,huh?"said the driver. "That'll be 50 septims each."the driver continued. "Fine,here now take us to Bruma!"he said. "Yes milord."the driver answered.

It's quite a long way from Kvatch to Bruma,and Argus never really liked cart rides. "Ah,finallly!I thought i was going to puke"Argus they arrived his father was running as fast as he can,Argus had no choice but to running around the city for almost an hour,they finally arrived at the city jail. "Dad,why are we here?"Argus father didn't give a straight answer but inside Argus knew what was happening. "I would like to see A prisoner with a name of Lilia Arenius."His father said. "Okay, !Someone wants to see you c'mon!"the warden screamed. They walked into a room with a warden watching them from behind,there Argus saw his mother. "Argus,Lorenius!"She hugged each other,after that was done Lorenius said. "What happened?What are you arrested for?"Lorenius questioned. "Possesion of an Amulet of the fake-god Talos"a Thalmor agent interfered. "Okay then,how much is her bail I'll pay it how much?"Lorenius questioned. "Worship of Talos is punishable by death!There is no bail for such serious arrest,but since you offered,how about 10.000 septims and we'll reduce her sentence with 20 years in the Imperial City dungeon,how about that?"the agent said.

"Fine! A courier will come to your embassy by next week with your payment."Lorenius said. "We will see,I must caution you though that if you break this deal,She'll rot in the Imperial City dungeon.".The agent left the room with a smile,while Lorenius said his,farewells he asked Argus to join up with him. "Argus,come here son!Say goodbye to mum"Lorenius said. He stepped into the room and hugged his mother. "Lorenius why don't you hire a carriage to get you and Argus back home,I need to have a little chat with Argus"Lilia said. "Yes,dear"Lorenius answered. As he left the room Lilia said "Argus,I need you to make me a promise okay?". "Okay mum"Argus promise was said,after that Lilia gave Argus a gift and Lorenius came back for Argus to take him was a sad day in Cyrodiil, but it is even more sad for one person who lost his dearest mother

_**Okay then,so i decided to make the promise a secret that I'll reveal sometime later in the the next chapter will also be the last backstory chapter so stay tuned,and until we meet again friend,Talos guide you.**_

_**End review.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal of a lifetime

_**So,Dear readers I finally came to write the last backstory chapter this will be longer than the previous chapters,Oh yeah this takes place 10 years after Argus's Mother imprisonment, he was 10 when that happened,so he will be 20 in this chapter. Here comes disclaimer :I do not own Skyrim or any of The ElderScrolls Series neither am I a representativre of Bethesda or Zenimax Studios.**_

"Argus!"said an Imperial. "Bring me "_The Oblivion Crisis"_and "_On Oblivion_",My next preachings are about The Daedra!Or have you forgotten?."Continued The Imperial."Yes Master,I'll get them for you."Argus said. "And be quick,my next preach starts in 10 minutes."said The Imperial, he never liked this job but when his father went to Hammerfell when he was 17 for his research, he has to fulfill his daily needs,he has to work as an assistant to teachers and scholars In the Imperial City,not an adventerous job but it brings some coin he thought. "Here you go master."Argus said,while handing over the books. "About time!Now I must go to my preachings,Oh,yes here's your payment for the day"The Imperial said,while handing over a small purse of coin,After that Argus left the Library and then he went straight to the Kings and Queens tavern for a drink and a bed.

Once he arrived in the tavern he sat on his favourite seat right at the bar. "Grelda,a room please,and I would like a drink too"he said. "Alright,Argus the room will be ten septims and what kind of drink do you want?"said Grelda,the Innkeeper. "The usual please."Grelda took a bottle of Black-Briar mead from the dresser and puts it on the table for Argus to drink. "Here you go,and with the mead that'll be 20 septims."She said. "Alright,here you go twenty septims"Argus said,while taking 20 septims from his he was enjoying his mead,suddenly, he felt a tap on his back. "Well,If it isn't my favorite drinking buddy,Let's get some mead"said the man. "Thanks,Julius but I already have one,get your own bottle!"Argus is Argus's best friend and a bit of a family even,he met Julius when he first came to the Imperial City,he's the one who first greeted him and gave him a tour of the city,He's also the man that got him a job at the Imperial library. "Ah there we go a nice warm mead"Julius said. "Yes indeed friend"Argus replied. "Oh,yes I want to discuss something with you."Julius said. "Julius,I already told you,we can't make our own clothes shop,we're not tailors!"Argus said. "No,no it isn't about that it's about something else,I have a friend in Hammerfell,he'll help us build an inn there,Hammerfell is a hotspot for adventurers,lots of them trying to raid those old Dwemer ruins,we'll be rich!".

"Sounds intersting but,how much coin does it take?"Argus questioned. "Well,my friend will have about 3000 septims,and I have to bring about 1000 septims,but if i join in our little investment our inn will have a huge jumpstart and we'll be richer,faster!If you could muster up at least 1000 septims,you could come with me!"said Julius. "Oh,sorry Julius but I don't have that money right now."replied Argus. "Oh,well that's a shame ,I'll leave at Sundas,at 5 in the morning,If you could muster up the coin meet me at the harbor"Julius said. "Alright"Argus shortly replied.

After the conversation Julius said goodbye,While Argus went to his room and slept

Argus overslept after last night,thankfully it's Loredas,After that he took a bath,got dressed and left the inn. "Okay,what shall I do today?."he wondered,when suddenly a redguard man ran to him. "Stop...huh...fuf..."The man catches his breath,while Argus questioned. "Whoa...there,what is it?". "Finally i got you!I traveled all the way from Hammerfell,you know!"the man said. "Here a letter,and a huge amount of gold, Oh and sorry for your loss."The courier said. "Argus Lorendius,the count is sorry for your loss,your father was found dead,in the Redguard province of Hammerfell,your father has bestowed a legacy of 5000 septims,the county will, however take the 10 percent tax.". As soon as he finished reading the letter,he breaks down immediately"Father?Died?I can't believe it?Why so soon Arkay?Why?"he cried. He was burdened by grief,he decided to drink it away,so he came back to the Kings and Queens. "Argus?back so soon?"said Grelda. "Grelda,get me every single bottle you have,here's the coin"said Argus while pulling a coin purse worth a 100 septims. "Whoa,what happened?"She questioned. "My father he...he... he died"Argus said. "Your father,died?I'm so sorry for your loss Argus ,but drinking won't help you at all!"Grelda said. "I don't care!I gave you the money,now give me my mead!"Argus yelled. "Okay,okay just ease up alright"said Grelda. He wasted the day drinking 10 bottles of mead before he finally passes out. "Uh my head! What happened?"Argus said. "You passed out after all that drinking!I told you but you wouldn't listen."Grelda of all that drinking he remembered about Julius's deal,he quickly questioned. "Grelda,what time is it?". "About 4.40 in the morning why?"Grelda realized that he might not be too late, Argus grabs all of his property said his goodbyes and left the inn with a rush. He got to the harbour and sees Julius. "Julius!"He yelled. "Ah,look what the horker dragged in,did you managed to collect the coin?"Julius questioned. "Even better"Argus said,while showing his fat purse to Julius. "Whoa,how did you manage to get all that coin?You didn't steal did you?There's got to be at least 3000 septims in that!"he said,with a surprised reaction. "Stealing?No,my father"Argus paused. "Died,and he left me this inheritance,It has 4500 septims on it. "Oh,well I'm sorry for your loss Argus,but we all have to move on."Julius said. "I suppose"said Argus,"But we have to hurry though,the boat to the mainland will leave soon,Once we get to the mainland we'll have a cart waiting for us"Julius said, they quickly went to the boat and head to the mainland,the trip was short,not more than 15 minutes,once the ship was docked,they quickly searched the carriage. "Where is it?Ah!There it is!"Julius said,after finally discovering the carriage,he approached the driver,which said "You two must be my passengers,welcome aboard"said the driver. "Okay,straight to Hammerfell we go!"said Julius. "Well,not exactly I still have to pick up some passengers In Skyrim,but I promise you it won't be long,besides they're headed for Hammerfell too."said the driver. "Well at least it's a one way trip right Argus?Argus?"said Argus fell a sleep as soon as they boarded the carriage. "Oh,well he might be tired,Off we go then,Driver."ordered Julius. "Alright milord."replied the driver.

So off they go to build an Inn and live a life of the rich,or so they tought.

_**Okay,so this will be the last of the Backstory chapter there next chapter is the road to Helgen and I didn't really cover Julius at the beginning of the story because he won't play a major role in this sorry if there are typos in the story **_

_**So,until we meet again friends Talos guide you.**_

_**End review.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Road to Helgen

_**Okay,dear readers,sorry for the delay,this is where the fun really a long harsh trip from Cyrodiil to Skyrim,Argus finally wakes knowing the danger that awaits!And humpf... here comes the boring part:I do not own any of The Elder Scrolls series nor am I a representative of Bethesda studios and/or Zenimax studios.**_

What's going on?Where am I?Julius,where's Julius?Imperial Soldiers?Where are they taking us?Oh gods what have I brought upon myself?,those are the thoughts that are running across Argus's mind,He is sitting,his hands tied,In a cart that is driven by Imperial soldiers. "Hey you,finally woke up huh?You were caught crossing the border with us" a man with a blue cuirass said. "Curse you Stormcloaks!Skyrim was fine until you came along!If it wasn't for you I would've gotten halfway to Hammerfell with that horse!." intefered another man wearing ragged clothings. "You,you and I shouldn't be here it's these Stormcloaks the Imperials want"said the man in rags to Argus. Argus is too panicked to reply to the man's tried to loosen up the ropes but to no avail,then he looked around when he noticed a man wearing fancy clothes,bound and gagged ."What's his problem?"said the man in rags while looking at the man with the fancy clothes. "Watch it there!You're talking to Ulfric Stormcloak,the true high king of Skyrim!"said the man with the cuirass. "Ul...Ulfric Stormcloak?Oh gods,if they got him then where are they taking us?"said the man in rags. "Hey,what village are you from horse thief?"said the man with the cuirass. "What do you care?"said the one with the rags. "A nords last thought should be of home."replied the man with the cuirass. "Rorikstead,I'm from Rorikstead."said the man in cart took them to a town. "Funny,Imperials walls and towers used to make me feel so safe,I used to be sweet to a girl from here,wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries."said the man with the carriage stopped at the end of the city. "Oh gods,why are we stopping?"panicked the man with the rags. "Why do you think?End of the line"said the man with the cuirass, "C'mon shouldn't keep the gods waiting for stepped do us"he steeped down from the carriage,and lined up with the other prisoners he saw a few more men and women,strangely he doesn't see Julius amongst the crowds. Looks like this it then,he thought looks like I'm going to die at an execution,Argus thought.

"Step forward if your name is called!"shouted an Imperial Officer. "Empire loves their damned list."said the man with the cuirass. "Ralof of Riverwood"The Imperial man with the cuirass walked in front of the block. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak"The man with the fancy clothes stepped another Imperial with an armor suited for a general walked right in front of the man with the fancy clothes. "Ulfric Stormcloak,some here in Helgen call you a hero but a hero does not use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne,we will kill you and restore peace to Skyrim!"said The General,after the conversation The General left the man be and ordered the execution to continued. "Lokir of Rorikstead"shouted The Imperial soldier "NO!You can't do this!I'm not a rebel !"said The horse thief,with that he ran to the forest just to be shot down by an archer "Any one else feel like running?said The Officer. The Imperial paused for a bit,he looked at him with a strange look,then said "You,who are you?"he questioned. "I'm Argus,Argus of Kvatch"Argus said. "Imperial,huh?you're far from home what are you doing in Skyrim?Sorry we'll make sure your remains gets back to Cyrodiil."said The Imperial soldier. He quickly reads the list again but he doesn't find Argus's name on the list. "He's not on the list".said the Imperial soldier to his officer."I don't care,he goes to the block!"said The Officer. "Sorry but orders are orders."said The soldier. After his name was called a man with the blue cuirass is heading to the block,while a priestess of Arkay condemns his blessings,he interuppted "Get on with it!I don't have all day"he said. "Alright then."said the priestess. "My ancestors are smiling at me,Imperials!Can you say the same for yourself?"he said the speech was cut short however,as the headsman cuts of his head. Argus have never seen such bravery in his entire life,he decided to die like the man before him brave,and proud,it was confirmed as The officer called him to the block,he could feel the pressure of a feet on his back,he can't escape,then all of the sudden,as the headsman is trying to get his head cut off he heard a roar,it stopped the headman's he heard it again, "What was that?"said The Imperial soldier. "It's nothing carry on!"said The Officer. Then he heard a roar again,he also sees something,something that is out of legends and myths,something that is out of a story his mother used to tell,he sees a Dragon. "What In oblivion is that?"panicked the dragon landed on a tower directly in front of him. The Dragon shouted and knocks down his executors,while bringing balls of fire falling from the sky. Under all of the chaos,the man with the cuirass pulled him from the ground. "C'mon now,The Gods won't give us another chance!"he ran to a tower. "Sir,the prisoners are escaping!"said an Imperial Officer. He looked to the civlians running for cover,then he looked to the prisones escaping. "Forget those bastards!Get the towns people to safety!"yelled The entered the tower and locked the door disallowing anyone to enter. "What was that thing?"one said."Something out of legends! "Well,legends don't burn down villages and kill men and women,that's for damned sure"said Ulfric,the leader of the Stormcloaks. "Listen,we need to get out of here!Go up from here to the keep,we'll follow when we can!"said Ralof to Argus. With that he ran up the tower ,when The Dragon's fire merely a few feet form where he was. "Oh,Gods,looks like I have to jump!"he jumped from the tower hitting a roof which soften his impact to the ground. He crouched and went outside the destroyed building he was in.

"Still alive,prisoner?"said an Imperial soldier. "Yes,just a few cuts and bruises"Argus said. " name's Hadvar,If you want to live you follow me!"said the Imperial that they walked along the road leading to the keep Ralof was talking about. "Hadvar,get out of the way!We're escaping!"said Ralof.  
"Ralof,you traitor!I should cut you down right now!"said Hadvar. "With me,prisoner!"Hadvar ordered. "C'mon Imperial with me!"said panic,Argus decided to go with did they entered the keep. "Alright,prisoner there should be a few basic armors and weapons laying around somewhere"said searched a chest and found a set of Imperial armor and an Iron weapon,he quickly puts them on and reports to Hadvar. "Here,I found these."he said. "Alright,now that you're looking like a proper legionnaire,it's best we continue"said Hadvar. They continued to the next room,where they found two stormcloaks catching their breath. "Damn Stormcloaks,maybe we can reason with them"said Hadvar. They pulled the lever whch opened the door. "Imperial!"said The Stormcloaks. "Whoa,whoa we just want to get out of the keep,alright."calmed Hadvar. "For Skyrim!"cried the Stormcloaks,as they charged ,which stayed behind,quickly charged and stabbed the stormcloak from behind,and sliced the other one,which was ready to crush Hadvar's head with his war hammer. "Thanks,he almost got me there,prisoner."thanked Hadvar. "You know,I do have a name."said Argus. "Oh,yes I am sorry It's Argus isn't it?"said Hadvar. "See,that wasn't so hard now,was it?"Argus said. "Any way,I think the way out is through that door."said Argus. "Argh,it's locked"said Hadvar. "Is this the key?"said Argus. "I think,where did you get this?"as he unlocked the door. "One of them had the key"said Argus. "Alright then come with me,the exit's through here"said Hadvar. "Imperials!"shouted a Stormcloak,which alerted a group of three stormcloaks. Hadvar pulled out his bow and shot one of the charged out,meeting a Stormcloak with a warhammer,The Stormcloak swings his warhammer at Argus,he quickly dodge and,while the Stormcloak is lifting his warhammer,Argus swiftly,gave him a delayed last Stormcloak was shot down by Hadvar. "Damn,they surely are an annoyance,come on Argus this way"said they continued,entering somekind of storage room. "There should be some potions around here,in case one of us are hurt."said Hadvar. "I found two health potions,and one stamina potion."said Argus. "Alright,that's enough,I 's go".

Then,they came across a cave with two stormcloaks attacking two mage. Hadv shot both Stormcloaks,and then they walked towards the mage. "What happened here?"said Hadvar. "It's just these Stormcloaks,they don't seem to like how I'm treating their comrades"said The mage. "You've got to come with us,A dragon is attacking Helgen"said The Mage. "A Dragon?That's nonsense,but I did hear some odd noises"said The Mage. "Leave the old man be,I'll come with you."said the Mage's assistant. "Alright,through here come on"Hadvar they felt a tremor,which tore down a hole in the cave. "Spiders!"shouted Hadvar. Argus charged in and and stabbed a spiders right in it's eyes. One of the spiders shoves the Mages assistant,which knocked him out. Hadvar shot the other spiders. "Damn,is he dead?"said Hadvar pointing to the mage's assistant. "No,just knocked out,must've been the poison."said Argus. "Alright,leave him be,the old man'll get him."said Hadvar as they continued to the cave,through a small river,then when they continued they encountered a bear. "Damn,a bear I don't feel like tangling with her,here take this bow,might catch her by surprise."said Hadvar. With swift and precision Argus shot the arrow,and he missed. "Damn!"cursed Hadvar,he took his own bow and shot the bear a few times,before it could wake up,Then they continued through the cave,encountering light.

"Finally,come on! this is it."said Hadvar as they ran out to the open. "That was,something isn't it?"said Hadvar. "It clearly is."replied Argus. "You know I've never seen someone handle a blade like that"said Hadvar. "Is that a compliment?"joked Argus. "The legion could use men like you,I know today wasn't the best day to introduce yourself to the legion,but I hope you'll give us another chance."said Hadvar. "Alright,I'll consider your offer"said Argus. "By the way,you could come with me to my village,Riverwood It's not far from here."said Hadvar. "I hope It's not too barbaric for you Imperials!"joked Hadvar. "I'm not a full-blown Imperial,My mother's a nord she's the one that thought me how to use a blade"said Argus. "Ha,thought so!Well,in that case I think you'll enjoy my village quite well."said It is Argus escapes his death,ready to start a new life.

_**Alright,dear readers now that I've read Rating descriptions looks like I have to change the rating,but that doesn't really affect the thanks for reading,Fav,review,and follow!And until we meet again friends,Talos guide you!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Local hospitality

_**Alright,dear readers we finally come to the fourth chapter,this chapter won't be as action packed as the chapter before,and by the way I am terrribly sorry if my description of various locations throughout Skyrim might not be that detailed,some is perhaps wrong ,If you encounter it on any of the chapters notify me through the review section,this inconvinient situation is caused because my gaming PC is currently under services(My PC sucks)so after that I'll b sure t re-check mistakes on The Chapters I've :Bla,bla I don't own Elder Scrolss,bla,bla,formal stuff.**_

After they escaped their deaths at Helgen Argus and Hadvar is on their way to Riverwood,Hadvar's village."How far is it to Riverwood,Hadvar?"said Argus."C'mon you lazy Imperial,It's not to far from here!"teased were enjoying their peaceful walk to Riverwood,until Argus sees something lurking behind the bushes,"Wolfs!"warned Argus,the wolfs came out of the bush,one of them charged Hadvar and knocked him to the ground,The other faced Argus,Argus pulled out his sword as soon as the wolf charged in,slashing the wolf with his sword,the other seeing his friend dead,ran away like a little puppy."C'mon,wake up you milk-drinking Nord!"teased Argus,while giving Hadvar a pulled Hadvar from the ground and continued down to Riverwood,Argus is still getting used to Skyrim's landscapes,he also noticed something he doesn't usually see in Cyrodiil ."What's that in the mountain?"questioned Argus,pointing to a ruin atop of a mountain."That's Bleak Falls Barrow,an ancient nordic tomb,It used to give me nightmares back in the day,Draugr creeping on my bed,that sort of thing."said Hadvar."Your uncle lives under the shadow of that place?"."I know,right?Well,maybe you got used to it after a while"Hadvar kept walking down the road,after a while Argus noticed something interesting in the distance,three pillars with carvings of a warrior,a thief,and a mage respectively."What's that?"Argus questioned,refering to the pillars."Oh,that's the guardian stones,they represent the 13 standing stones that dots Skyrim's landscapes"explained Hadvar."If you touch one of them,you could gain certain powers."He continued."Oh,really?Who said that?"laughed Argus,he was never the superstitious type,due to his father teaching him a lot of logic and reason."Just ask any Nord."Hadvar said."Alright,then I'll touch one of them and see what happens?"Argus walked to the middle of the three stones,he picked the one that has the carvings of the warrior."Warrior,eh?Good,that path will lead you to honor and glory!"praised Hadvar.

"I don't feel anything."said Argus,as they continued their walk to Riverwood."Of course you don't,you only feel the effects at the heat of battle!"said Hadvar."Whatever,I've heard all things just as outlandish as your stories"said Argus,ignoring Hadvar's argument."C'mon that's my village!"said Hadvar,pointing to a series of buildings,they ran as fast as a Sabrecat,to Riverwood's gates."Ah,home as I know it."said Hadvar."I'm glad you decided to come with me,here i found this at the keep,It has your name on it."said Hadvar,while pulling out a small sack from his pocket."Thank you,this reallly means a lot to me"thanked Argus."Your welcome,now let's get to my uncle's,eat some food and drink some mead,eh?"said Hadvar."Uncle!"shouted Hadvar."Hadvar,what brings you here?"said his uncle."Me and my friend here are from Helgen,where the dragon attacked."said Hadvar."Dragons?you weren't drunk were you?"doubted his uncle,"Just ask my friend here,if it wasn't for him i'll probably be killed by that dragon!"said Hadvar."Well,If it's true,we need to warn the Jarl,then!"said his uncle."Go inside the house,your aunt will fix us a meal."he continued.

"Thanks,uncle"Hadvar went inside the house,While his uncle talked to Argus."Thanks for helping my nephew,Name's Alvor,I'm the local blacksmith"he said."Your welcome,Alvor,My name's Argus by the way."Argus replied."You've done me a great deed, ,I have to ask you another favor not for me but for Riverwood,I need you to go to Whiterun and warn the Jarl of the dragon's return,do this and you will do us a great deed"he said."But,I know that you're tired,so why don't you come inside the house and have lunch with us?"he continued."Why,thank you sir,It would certainly be a pleasure."thanked Argus,as he entered Alvor's house he was greeted by middle-aged Nord woman."You must be Argus,I'm Beitlid,Hadvar's aunt."said the nord woman."Please,sit down and enjoy the meal It's Venison stew,I hope you liked it."said Beitlid."Thanks,ma'am"said Argus,while pulling the seat in front of Hadvar,he picks up a spoon and tasted the stew it is quite delicious,like what his father used to make when he was a child."This is amazing,madam."Argus complimented."Thank you,Argus"said finished the stew,and then grabbed a bottle of mead,sitting next to his drank it and felt a differet flavor,not like what he finds in Cyrodiil."What's this?It Doesn't taste like Black-briar."he questioned."That's Honningbrew mead,you don't usually find them outside Skyrim."explained Hadvar."Tastes differen,a bit more sweet."Argus said."What,you don't like it?I could finish it up for you."Hadvar joked."No,I don't despise it,It's just different you know?"said Argus."By the way,you might want to introduce yourself to the residents,enjoy the local hospitatility and all that."suggested Hadvar.

"Well,who else is in the village?"questioned Argus."Well,there's Hod and Delphine the Innkeepers,There's Camilla and his brother Lucan at the trader,there's Embry the town's drunk,and then we have Sven the bard and Faendal the elven millworker,there's also Jod and Gerdur,the lumber mill owners."He said."Oh,well thanks for the introduction,I'll just explore the town a little"Argus went out and started exploring the city,he started with the Riverwood trader,when he entered he was greeted by an argument by the two owners."I said,no heroic acts and no theatricals!"the man said."Yeah,well what are you going to do with the claw?"said the woman."Well,I...Oh,sorry you have to hear all that,thieves stole something from my shop,but...we're still open!"said the approached the counter and greeted the man"Oh,well hello,Is this the Riverwood trader?"he questioned."Yes indeed,My name's Lucan and my sister,we own this shop."said Lucan."Oh,what do you have for sell?"questioned Argus."Everything,I've got on display really."said Lucan."Oh,alright,and if i may ask what was you and your sister arguing about?"Argus questioned."It's those thieves!They stole my claw,it's an ornament somekind of decoration for this shop made of solid gold,and it's special to me."explained Lucan."What if i got it back for you?"questioned Argus."Really?You'll get it back?If you do manage to get it back from those thieves,I'll make sure you will be handsomely rewarded."he promised."See,Camilla everything's taken care of,you can calm down,now"said Lucan to his sister,Camilla."Well,I think your sellsword here needs a guide"said Camilla."Well,but...alright!but only to the edge of town!."I'll get to the Bleak Falls Barrow tommorow,don't worry."said Argus."Good,Camilla will be well prepared by then."said Lucan."Whatever Lucan,it's just to the edge of town"said Camilla,Argus left the store,before the two starts arguing,after he left the Riverwood trader he sees two people arguing at the gates of Riverwod,one a nord the other a wood elf."Camilla's mine!You long-eared oaf!"said the Nord."Yeah?Well this long-eared oaf is going to win her heart!"said the wood elf."Yeah,you want to fight for her?"challenged the man."Oh,you're on!"replied the quickly interupted them before matters got worse."Gentlemen,Gentlemer calm down,what's your problem?"  
"This elf is trying to steal my woman!"the Nord said."This Nord thinks he has a chance of dating my love!"said the wood elf."So,who is your love interest?"questioned Argus."Camilla Valerius!"shouted both of they said that theire love interest is Lucan's sister,Argus realized he might be able to turn this argument to his advantage."You know,Lucan asked me to retrieve his golden claw for him,maybe if you come with me,Camilla might realize how brave you are."said Argus."Really?Well I'll come with you!"said the both of them."No,I'll come with him!"said both of them,at the same time."Maybe both of you could come with me,I'll put in good word for the one that helped me the most."Argus intervened."Alright,then I agree with you"said the Elf."By the way my name's Faendal."said the elf."Unlike you I don't have to introduce myself,I'm famous!"said the man."So you must be Sven,right?"said Argus."Yes,that's right,and by the way I'll come ith you too!"said the Nord."Okay meet me at the gates at eight in the morning."said Argus."Alright,I have to go home now"said Faendal ."I've got to get back to the inn,I have an audience waiting."said that settled,Argus went back to Alvor's house to rest,and prepare for the adventure they'll have for the next day.

**_Okay,so in case some of you may ask,I used ma'am and sir on Argus's dialouge because of his Imperial sorry for the delay,this chapter might not be that long,and sorry for any sorry for the delay,In case you are wondering,I won't have as much free time as I have now,so expect quite the time gap in the next few days.  
So until we meet again friends,Talos guide you._**


	6. Chapter 6:Bleak Falls Barrow

_**Alright,guys this chapter will be quite action-packed,but nothing fancy.I'm going on a vacation on Fridas,so I hope you understand why this chapter will feel a bit undetailed. :I don't own any of the Elder Scrolls series,nor am I a representative of Zenimax Studios or Bethesda 1.1 fixed typos**_

After a night's rest at Alvor's house,Argus remembered his deal with Lucan,he quickly wears the studded Imperial armor he found at the keep and heads for the main gate.

"Where are those two?"he wondered,as he reached the gates,he didn't see Sven or Faendal.

_"Argus!"._He turn around and sees Camilla, Lucan's sister in Leather armor.

"Sorry,it seems that I'm a bit late,my brother forced me to wear this armor,so are you ready to go?".

"Just wait for a moment,Sven and Faendal wanted to come with me"said Argus

"Those two?Strange,they usually ended up fighting if put together in the same place."

"_Argus!"._He sees Sven wearing a full set of Heavy Imperial armor

"_Argus,sorry I'm late!"_, he sees Faendal dressed up in a full set of Elven light armor.

"Well,aren't you two well prepared?"teased Argus

"Alright,now that everybody's here,let's get to the edge of town!"said Camilla

They all followed her to a bridge leading up to a mountain path."Alright,you boys just follow this road,then head northwest up the path to the mountain,then continue by taking a right,you'll find Bleak Falls there,and be carefull there's a lot of wolves,bandits,and trolls lurking about!"warned Camilla.

"Of course,we'll be carefull"said the three.

"Alright,I have to get back to the trader,Lucan will throw a fit if i don't get back soon"said Camilla.

After Camilla left,they followed the road up to the mountain,engaging in a few conversations,and fights between Faendal and Sven.

"Damn it you two!SHUT UP!"shouted Argus.

"Why should i shut up,tell that to the elf!"

"He's the one that should shut up,that Nord spoke enough!"

Argus is starting to regret taking those two with him,he should have took one of them,he they were arguing,Argus noticed the ruin from a distance,a dark shady place full of bandits,trolls and wolves.

"Quiet you two,we're here."said Argus.

They stopped talking soon as they see the huge barrow,a dark and shadowy place.

"Bandits!"Faendal whispered.

"Bandits?what's next giant snakes?"complained Sven.

"Don't worry,I'll shoot down the archers,while you charge in and make a distraction"Faendal whispered.

"Alright,cover us."said Argus.

They let out a battlecry,drawing attention to the bandits,Faendal shot his arrow,giving a direct hit to the throat,he shot the second archer in the head,while Argus and Sven fights the bandits,one of them swung his greatword at Sven,giving a chance for Argus to decapicitate his head,The other was raising his hide shield,Sven smashed the warhammer to his shield,bringing him to the ground,Argus quickly stabbed his stomach as soon as he fell.

"Everybody okay?"questioned Argus.

"Not a scratch"said Faendal

"Of course not,while you're hiding like a milkdrinker,we fought like sabrecats!"said Sven.

"Enough,you two,why don't we search the bodies,scavenge anything useful."suggested Argus.

"Hmph,fine."said the two.

They scavenged the bodies,finding a few septims,while Argus picks up a hide shield from a bandit.

"Alright,let's get inside,the claw must be in there"said Argus.

They entered the old cyrpt,finding a few dead wolves and bandits,they also saw two bandits,warming up in the fire,Faendal quickly shoots both of them,so they continued to the cyrpt,until a room where they found a bandit trying to open the lever of a door,shot by darts coming out of the entered the room.

"How do we open this door,we can't just pull the lever."said Sven

"I think it's a puzzle."said Argus.

"How do you know?"questioned Faendal.

"I used to be a steward for scholars at the Imperial City,I learned that ancient nordic tombs has these kind of puzzles,we've got to turn those stones to the correct combination,If i'm not mistaken the pictures on the wall and the one on the floor is the correct combination."said Argus.

"Alright we'll give it a try,but you're pulling the lever!"said Sven.

They turned to the combination to snake-snake-whale.

"Alright,here goes nothing!"

Argus pulled the lever,opening the door,so they can walk up to the room,They found a few skeevers,which they put to the looted the room,finding soul gems,a few septims and a gold went down through a spiraling stair,encountering a room full of cobwebs.

"Is that you,Harknir,or Bjorn,Soling?Help!"said a voice.

"Oh,gods is that a ghost?"said Sven.

"Spiders!"warned Faendal.

He shot one of the spiders,while Argus stabbed his sword to the other.

"Thanks,you've killed it,now cut me down!"said a dark elf,tied in a cobweb.

"What should we do to him?"said Sven.

"Please!Let go of me!I know about the claw,the hall of stories!The treasure!"said the dark elf.

"Should we trust him?"said Faendal.

"Just cut him down,we need to get through there anyway."said Argus.

Argus cuts him down down with his sword.

"Fools!Why would i even share the treasure!It's mine!"said the dark elf.

"Hey!Stop!"said Argus.

They chased him to a room where he was cut down by a walking skeleton.

"Draugr!"warned Sven.

Argus quickly stabbed his sword to the undead's stomach,giving it a swift death.

"What was that thing?"said Faendal.

"Draugr,they roam these halls,there's bound to be more of them."

"Hey,look it's the claw!"said Sven.

They quickly picked up the claw and searched the dark elf's body for coin ans usefull tools.

"I think it's best we continue,might find more gold inside"suggested Sven.

"Alright,i could use the coin"said Faendal

"I agree,let's go!"said Argus.

They continued throughout the dungeon,stabbing,slashing,and shooting the draugrs out of their way,after they finally walked to a hall,filled with ancient carvings.

"Wow,never seen anything quite like that."said Faendal.

They wound up to a dead end,encountering a door with three keyholes.

"How are we supposed to unlock that?"said Sven.

"It has three keyholes,the claw has three fingers,maybe it's the lock,but i think it has a combination."said Argus.

"Turn the claw upside down."said Faendal.

Argus turned the claw and sees a combination of Bear-moth-owl.

"How did you know?"said Argus.

"I read the elf's journal it says the answer is within the claw itself"said Faendal.

With the combination entered,they entered a large chamber,with a bird,a waterfall and a stair leading to a wall.

Unlike the others who are amazed by the ruin,Argus hears something,an enchanting of a language he does not know,he ran to the stairs,ignoring the others soon sees a glowing word amongst the wall,he touched the word,he felt a sense of victory,but that was shortlived as a Draugr wakes up for it's coffin.

"_FUS RO DAH!"_as it throws Faendal of the stairs,Sven swung his warhammer at the thing only to be kicked down,as the draugr's axe nearly reaches Sven's head,Argus stepped in,throwing the thing to the ground,stabbing it repeatedly,and finally smashing it's skull with his feet. Faendal got back to the scene,having no idea what has happened, gave his hand to Sven,which he strangely accepted.

"You missed the fun,you know."said Sven.

"I think i had enough fun for the day"joked Faendal.

"You two,okay?"questioned Argus.

"We're just fine,let's loot that chest,i bet it has something precious in it!"suggested Sven.

When Faendal and Sven is looting the chest,he saw a strange looking stone at the Draugr's coffin,he picked it up thinking it was worth the coin.

"Hey!here's your share"said Faendal,while giving Argus a few gems and and purse of coin.

"Thanks,now let's get out of here."said Argus.

"Couldn't agree more."said Faendal.

After the fight with the draugr,the trio went straight to Riverwood for a night of mead-drinking and celebrating they're survival,by the time they got back to Riverwood,It was already night time,they went to the trader to sell their loot to Lucan,and of course return his claw.

"Here's your claw,Lucan."said Argus,while handing over the golden claw to Lucan.

"Thanks,i see you had some help,here all the septims from my last delivery!"said Lucan,while handing over a fat coin purse to Argus,Faendal,and Sven.

"Here we also have this"said Sven and Faendal,handing over a few gems,which they got for a few extra septims.

"How about this,how much does it worth?"said Argus,while handing over the stone he found.

"Can't say for sure,maybe you should bring it to the Jarl's court wizard in Whiterun,or the college in Winterhold."said Lucan.

"Alright,thanks anyway,"Said Argus.

They went out the shop,while Sven and Faendal went to the Sleeping Giant inn for a drink,Argus went back to Alvor's house for a good night's sleep.

_**Sorry for the delay,I had a vacation,so I had to leave the story for a bit,sorry for the typos,if there are**_

_**So until we meet again friends,Talos guide you.**_


	7. Chapter 7:Dragonborn?

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Elder scrolls or Skyrim nor I am a representative of Bethesda softworks or Zenimax studios.**_

Argus woke up a bit late after last night's adventure,delving into an ancient nordic ruin isn't something he does he woke up,he took a bath in the nearby river,before getting back to visit the inn for breakfast.

As he entered the inn,a man greeted him. "You're that man who escaped Helgen,right?"the man said.

"Yes,by the way my name's Argus."he replied. "The name's Orgnar,what brings you here?"the man questioned.

"Just some food,and a drink."Argus plainly replied.

"Let me see what we have"said Orgnr,as he looked under the counter and checked a storage chest.

"I could fix you a Venison stew,and for your drink?"he questioned.

"I'd like to have plain water,It's a bit too early in the day to have some mead."Argus said.

Argus sits down at one of the table. "Hey,friend!"said a a second,he thought Julius found him,but he recognized the voice as Sven's.

"What is it,Sven?"said Argus.

"Hey,I heard you're coming to Whiterun,can i tag along?"said Sven.

"Sure,but why don't you ask Faendal too?"said Argus,expecting a furious reply.

"Well,alright the more the merrier i guess."said Sven.

"Meet you at the walls,alright."said Argus.

"You got that!"Sven quickly replied.

After he finished the meal,he heads for the gates to meet Faendal and Sven.

"Alright,everyone ready?"questioned Argus.

"Come on Argus,you know we are!"said Faendal.

"Just checking."Argus answered,with a small grin

As they walked to the city,Faendal and Sven is noticeably quiter than usual,engaging to friendly conversations insteads of fights and debates.

As Whiterun looms in the distance,he saw a giant attacking a few "residents" He quickly runs into the scene and slashed the giants foot,crippling it and then stabbing his head as soon as it fell down.

"Are you people okay"questioned Argus.

"What?!Are we okay,you rushed in to fight the giant!You could have been killed!"said a "citizen"

"But you handled yourself quite well,the name's Aela,I'm a companion, and so is she."she said.

"Companion?You mean you're a member of the fighter's guild?"questioned Argus.

"No,the guild is absent in Skyrim,we are the Companions,a brother and sisterhood of warriors,we accept a fighter of all stripes,as long as he or she is honorable and well,a good fighter."explained Aela.

"Oh,I see,so if i happen to want to join this guild of yours,where should I sign up?"said Argus.

"You seem new to Skyrim,where are you from?"questioned Aela.

"I'm from Cyrodiil"Argus plainly replied.

"Oh,I see well,our headquarters,Jorrvaskr is located near the Jarl's palace,it's hard to miss."said Aela.

"Alright,I'll be on my way then"said Argus.

The companions stayed to get rid of the body,while Argus,Sven,and Faendal continued through the plains.

"Damn,Argus that woman you just talked to,she's hot!"commented Sven.

"So you're not in love with Camilla anymore?"joked Faendal.

"Are you kidding,that woman Argus spoke to is out of my class,but i think you have a shot at getting her legs open,Argus"joked Sven.

"I've been in Skyrim only for two days,and you expect me to get laid?You sick bastards!"Argus joked back.

They made it into the walls,but they were halted by a guard.

"Halt!City's closed for official business only,what is your business?"questioned the guard.

"We have news of the dragon attack!"explained Argus.

"Oh,alright then,but we'll be keeping a close eye to you!"threatened the guard.

As they made it inside the city,Argus was quite amazed by Whiterun's arsitecture,even tough it pales in comparison to the Imperial City or Kvatch.

He saw children playing,people talking and as he continued to the busy marketplace,as he continued he also saw a huge dead tree and finally the Palace of Dragonsreach.

"Halt,what is your business in dragonsreach?"said a guard.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid."said Argus.

"Alright,but only one of you can go in,can't be too carefull."said the guard.

"It's alright we'll wait outside."said Sven.

"Okay,get in and no lollygaging!"warned the guard.

As the guards let him in,he entered Dragonsreach great halls,as he aprroached the Jarl's throne,a dark elf halted him.

"What is your business,and this better be good!"said the dark elf.

"Irileth,lay off,let him speak to me."said the Jarl.

"I am Jarl Balgruuf,and how may i be of service?"questioned the Jarl.

"Riverwood call for the Jarl's aid in defending the town from dragons"said Argus.

"Well,alright then,i'll send a detachment emediately!"said the Jarl.

"My jarl,but Jarl Siddgeir might think that we sided with the Stormcloaks!"said the Jarl's steward.

"I do not care Proventus!If he is to attack us then so be it,I will not stand idly as a dragon burns my hold and slaughter my people!"yelled the jarl.

"Here,a piece of armor from my armory,use it well."said the jarl while asking his servants to give Argus a full set of steel armor.

"Thank you,my jarl."said Argus.

"Come with me,my court wizard,Farengar wants to ask you something."said the Jarl.

They walked to the court wizard's office,where he finds the court wizard and another person,reading a book with a hood on.

"Farengar,how is it going with the research?"questioned the Jarl.

"It's going quite well,I found some books that may help but i need something more,well something rarer."said the wizard.

"Alright,you speak with my friend here,he'll help you with your business,I've got a city to attend to"said the Jarl,as he left the room.

"What are you looking for?"asked Argus.

"An ancient stone tablet,dating back to the late merethic era,or possibly post-dragon war."said Farengar.

"Dragon war?Isn't that just a story?"said Argus,in disbelief.

"Lots of people thought that way,there was never any solid proof of the dragon war,that's why no scholar has ever really looked into it until the early third era,I myself never believed the dragons were real,until well...now."explained Farengar.

"You said something about an ancient stone tablet,is it anything like this?"questioned Argus,while pulling the dragonstone from his sack.

"By the gods!You already have it!I...You're good at this,i should possibly hire you...i mean the drag..."his conversation was cut off as the Jarl's housecarl came in.

"Farengar,you've got to come here,you too!"said the dunmer housecarl.

Argus and Farengar got behind Dragonsreach when a shaken,horrified guard told the jarl that he saw a dragon.

"It was true milord,it was circling over the tower,when i saw it i thought it was a bird,then as it got closer,well I knew it wasn't"said the guard.

"Alright,soldier get back to the barracks and get some drink,you deserved it."said the jarl.

"You,what's your name boy?"questioned the Jarl.

"Argus,and I am not a boy,my jarl."he politely corrected.

"I'm sorry,Argus...i know you have done a lot,but you should come with Irileth,you had an experience with a dragon,maybe you could help them fight."said the Jarl.

"Alright,I'll gather up some men,get suited,and I'll meet you at the gates,don't be late."said Irileth.

"Yes,of course."Argus said,he replaced his studded Imperial armor with the set of steel armor the jarl gave him.

He rushed to the city gates,forgetting Sven and Faendal.

Sven and Faendal was waiting for Argus outside the Drunken huntsman,while they saw about 20 guards lining up in the entrance of the city.

"What's the occasion?"Sven asked Faendal.

"I don't know,aren't you supposed to know,you're the nord."said Faendal.

Irileth quickly joined the amassing guards,giving a speech.

"Men,dragons have returned!We are going to have the honor of killing it!"cried the dunmer.

"Dragons?"Sven wondered. "They're going to kill a dragon?We should join up!"Sven continued.

"What?Are you out your mind,we can't even fend off that shouting Draugr,now you want to fight dragons?Are you mad?"said Faendal.

Their conversation was stopped,seeing a man with a full set of steel armor rushed to join in.

"You're late!"yelled Irileth to Argus

"Better now than never,true?"joked Argus.

She ignored the joke,much to Argus's dismay and went out to the city.

"You know that man with the armor looks like Argus."said Sven.

"Sounds like him too."he continued."That's because HE IS ARGUS,you stupid nord!We've got to fight with him!He's our friend!"said Faendal.

"Alright,alright,but If if this kills us,I'm blaming it on you."joked Sven,as they rushed outside the gates.

Argus and the platoon of guards led by Irileth ran towards the watchtower,only to find it destroyed and burned.

"Find any survivors!If there are escort them imedieately to the barracks!"ordered Irileth.

Argus climbed a the rubble to reach the tower,there he found a dying guard with his comrade tending him.

"It's coming back!We have no chance!Aggh!"cried the wounded guard.

"Can you walk?"questioned Argus to the wounded guard's friend.

"I can,but...DRAGON!"he suddenly yelled.

The dragon circled around the tower and hovered to a group of 3 guards,he breathes the dragon was away it seems to shouted "_FUS RO DAH"._Argus is thrown away from the tower,but his armor is quite strong to minimize the damage from the the guards kept shooting arrows,he noticed Sven and Faendal.

"Argus!"the two yelled.

"What are you doing here?It's dangerous!"yelled Argus.

"No time to chat,let's take down that dragon!"interfered Faendal as he shot three arrows at once with his hunting bow.

As arrows hit the dragon's scales it finally landed,Argus seeing the dragon's scales streght,picks up a steel sword to replace his iron sword with,He rushed in to the dragon,he jumped and stabbed him in the head,he just kept stabbing,as the dragon shook his head,as he stabbed the eyes,Argus suddenly felt the shaking stopped,and then he realized,he killed a dragon.

As he stepped down from the dragon's neck,he noticed the scales started to leave the body,and in some kind of from,it got to his body,he can do nothing but stand in awe suddenly a guard said,

"You...It can't be,you're dragonborn!"said the guard.

"Dragonborn?Please don't make a _FUS...over it"_He was surprised,he shouted!Like in her mother's old tales,it confuses him,he does not know what he's doing.

Irileth quickly stepped in to clear up the masses of guards who wants to see Argus's shout.

"Damn outlandish nords!"she complained. "As for you,didn't know you're capable of doing those things,killing a dragon and all,report to Balgruuf,who knows maybe you can become thane,after all that."said Irileth.

Argus left the watchtower and heads for the Jarl's palace,He didn't speak much to Sven or Faendal for the trip,avoiding akwardness.

As they went to Dragonsreach,the guards only lets Argus in,much to Faendal and Sven's dismay.

Then as he entered opened the door,he heard it._"DOVAHKIIN"__**,**_It shook the ground,Dovahkiin?Maybe I am dragonborn,and i just don't know it yet,thought Argus.

As he entered the palace,Balgruuf greeted Argus with a state of anxiety. "So,did you kill it?"the jarl asked. "Yes,we managed to kill it."said Argus.

"Good job,there is room in my court for a new thane,and you deserved it more than anyone,here a weapon from my personal armory,handle it well."said the jarl,as he handed over a two-handed battleaxe with a fire entchantment.

"Oh and yes and one more thing,meet your housecarl,Lydia!"said Balgruuf,as a young,black-haired woman with steel armor came out from the Jarl's quarters.

"I also noticed that the guard's told me that you absorbed a dragon's soul,true?"questioned Balgruuf.

"Well,yes,why?"questioned Argus.

"So the summon,must've been intended to you!I do not know,wheter or not this is true,but you seem honorable,and strong,dragonborn or not,it's intended to should meet the greybeards!"said Balgruuf.

"Where does this greybeards live?"questioned Argus.

"High hrotgar,a monastery atop of the throat of the world,if you don't know the way,your housecarl,knows the way."said Balgruuf.

"Alright,my jarl,can i please go now?"questioned Argus.

"Alright,Lydia!"yelled the jarl. "Accompany your new thane to High hrotgar,but i think he wants some rest,get to him tommorow."said the jarl.

After the dragon fight Argus went through,he decides to sleep in the local inn,asking Sven and Faendal to go home,because it's late,and inform them of his new title,he went to the Bannered Mare and sits on a seat that's right in front of the tender.

"New in town?"the bartender asked.

"Yes,actually."Argus silently replied.

"Alright,what could I get you today,and oh...how rude,I haven't introduced myself,It's Hulda"said the woman.

My name's Argus,Argus Lorendiius,I'm from Cyrodiil."

"Oh,an Imperial,huh?Then you better watch out for the gray-manes."she said.

"They don't like outsiders,most nords don't"said Grelda.

"Oh,I'll keep that in mind,and how much do you charge for a room?"questioned Argus.

"Just 10 septims,and you can have your own."said Grelda.

"Alright,here you go."Argus said,after pulling 10 septims out of his purse.

"It's uptairs,the one with the double bed."said Argus.

"Oh,alright,then."said Argus.

As soon as he got up to his room,he slept on the comfortable bed, preparing to go to the hinghest peak on Tamriel

_**Alright there you go,my latest chap,sorry it took me a while to upload,And just to make sure I keep writing these things,why don't you guys review a bit more,and corret me If i'm wrong but The throat is the tallest mountain on Tamriel besides the Red mountain correct?And notice me of any typos,alright,So until we meet again friends,Talos guide you.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Road to Ivarstead

_**Sorry this chapter took a while,I got a bit lazy,and decided to take a short break,Disclaimer:I don't own the Elder Scrolls series or am I a representative of Bethesda softworks or Zenimax Studios.**_

Argus woke up from his sleep at the Bannered Mare,he slept quite well,reminding that he escaped a dragon fight without a single injury,he woke up and sees a woman sitting in front of his room dressed in steel armor.

"What?What are you doing in my room,You crazy nord?!Oh by the gods...did we?"Argus said in horror

"No,we didn't besides,didn't you remember?"said the nord woman.

"Remember,remember what?WE GOT MARRIED?!"guessed Argus,with a very loud yell.

"NO!I'm your housecarl,damn,why are you Imperials always look at the bad side of things,always!"said the nord woman.

"Housecarl?Oh,yes!The jarl appointed me as his thane!Sorry i forgot,emm...Narnia!"apologized Argus.

"Narnia?It's Lydia!"yelled the nord woman.

"Whatever,It's all the same too me."said Argus.

"So,Lydia,If you don't mind,I would like to have a breakfast,i suggest you do the same."said Argus,with a mocking tone.

Argus sat down on one of the seats,and is aproached by a redguard woman.

"May I take your order?"said the redguard woman.

"Alright,I'll have an apple cabage stew,please."said Argus.

"Alright,just wait here,I'll get your meal,oh,and for your drink?"questioned the redguard woman.

"Plain water,thank you."replied Argus.

His housecarl,walked downstairs and takes the sit that's right next to him.

"What are you doing?"said Argus.

"Having a breakfast,just like you suggested."said Lydia.

"Alright,do you have the septims?"questioned Argus.

"As a matter of fact,I do my thane."said the housecarl.

"Well,alright then."said Argus.

They ate their respective meals and got out of the inn,Argus is feeling a bit uneasy with his housecarl following him around the city,after he sold some of his old gear,he walked out of the city,planning to go to Riverwood.

"My thane,I don't think this is the way to High Hrotgar."said Lydia.

"Who says that we are going to that place,I'm going to Riverwood,wether you like it or not."said Argus.

"My thane,is it true that you,devoured a dragon's soul?"questioned the nord woman.

"Well,If you put it that way,then yes,sort of."answered Argus.

"And please,call me Argus,the whole "my thane" title is creeping me out."said Argus.

"You know,I've never seen a person who prefers his servants to call him by name instead of his title."commented Lydia.

"I just want a normal life,as soon as I raised enough money,I'm heading for Hammerfell."said Argus.

"Why?"Lydia plainly asked.

"I have a friend,we planned to go to Hammerfell,but everything went wrong and I never saw him since then."he said.

"Oh,well that's a shame."said Lydia.

"Why not got to High Hrotgar,I know a safe route,not the shortest,but the safest."said Lydia.

"Because,I'm not going to take orders from grumpy old men,that's why!"said Argus with quite an angry tone.

"You know my thane,It is a great honor to even see a greybeard,Or even hear them speak and lived to tell the tale."said the Nord woman.

"You know,for a nord,you have quite the silver tounge,Alright,show me this little path of yours,I'll go that forsaken monastery!"said Argus,with an excited tone.

"I knew you'll be up for it,The path is through Riverwood,past Helgen and to the town of Ivarstead.

"Alright,then why did you complain when I said that we are going to Riverwood?"said Argus.

"I don't know,must've slipped my mind."said Lydia.

"I don't really know what's going on in that head of yours,Nords aren't very famous for their inteligence,except for Tiber Septim,himself."said Argus.

"So,the guards said that you shouted."said Lydia.

"Shouted?Everyone can shout."Argus plainly answered.

"No,not that kind of shouting,I mean the thu'um"said Lydia.

"Oh,the thu'um.I didn't know I had it in me,must've been my nord blood."Argus answered.

"That's impossible,not every nord is born with the voice,not anymore at least."said Lydia.

"Look,I don't care about your legends,the last dragonborn is Tiber Septim and his sons and daughters."Argus plainly answered.

After about 30 minutes of walking,they passed Riverwood and headed straight for Ivarstead.

"So,this monastery,can anyone just join in?"said the blond-haired Imperial.

"No,the greybeards are quite selective in recruiting,so no,not anyone can enter."said his housecarl.

"Well,what kind of person can enter?"questioned Argus.

"Well,I don't know,I mean Ulfric can."answered Lydia.

"Ulfric?The rebel leader?"said the Imperial in disbelief.

"Yes,actually,That's why he is hard to capture,him alone can be a very dangerous fighter,let alone his armies."answered Lydia.

"Oh,I i were to join the stormcloaks,where should I head?"questioned Argus.

"You're an Imperial!Why would you try to join the Stormcloacks?"questioned Lydia.

"You haven't answered my question."Argus plainly replied.

"Well,you should go to Windhelm,It's their headquarters."said Lydia.

"With this rebellion,I'm sure that the Empire have sent atleast one legion to Skyrim."said Argus.

"They have,It's the 4th legion,commanded by General Tulius and his second-in-command Legate Rikke."explained Lydia.

"Where's that stationed?"questioned Argus.

"In Solitude,Skyrim's capital."Lydia answered.

Their conversation was cut short when they saw Helgen boarded up with animal's head on a pike and a warning to stay out of the town written in blood.

"I think we should just go around the town,bandits must've taken over the place."Lydia suggested.

"I agree,let's just go past it,and make no noise,they might hear us."Argus whispered.

They sneaked past the ruined town at continued through the weren't really chatty after the walk through Helgen,Argus felt horrible,he remembered the scene at Helgen,a fiery scene,filled with the scent of fire and corpses,still fresh in his thought as cut short when he sees the throat of the world,the highest peak in Tamrielic soil,by the time he got to Ivarstead,it was already late,He realized he can't possibly climb the cold,freezing mountain on nightfall.

"I think we better stay at that town for the night,it's getting late"suggested Argus.

"Sure,alright."Lydia shortly replied.

They walked up to the town,finding the local inn,when they noticed a strange-looking ruin.

"Strange,why did these people make a town nearby a ruin?"questioned Argus.

"It's good for business,High Hrotgar is one of the most visited landmarks visited by pilgrims and tourist alike."Lydia explained.

They aproached the town,and headed to the Inn to get some rest for tommorow's hike.

Argus approached the innkeeper to book a room for him and Lydia and sat down on the seat that is in front of the innkeeper.

"How much for a room?"Argus questioned.

"10 septims"the Innkeeper replied.

"Alright,do you have a room with two beds?"Argus questioned.

"No,why did you ask?"questioned e innkeeper.

"Oh,nothing...By the way make that two rooms."said Argus.

"Alright,that'll be twenty septims."said the innkeeper.

"Alright,nice doing business with you,sir."said Argus,as he handed over a few septims from his purse.

"Alright,you first room is the one on the top-left corner and your other room is at top-right corner."said the innkeeper.

Argus stood up and got to his room,while Lydia goes to the other,as he unpacked his bags,he decided to get a drink and talk to the other visitors of the inn,ass he got out he noticed a nord woman with a long black hair sitting in one of the seats,he approached her,to greet her.

"Well,hello there."greeted Argus.

"Oh, around town?"questioned the woman.

"Yes,the name's Argus."Argus said.

"Oh,I see,my name's Fastred,are you headed for High Hrotgar?Everyone who visits the town does."said the nord woman.

"As a matter of fact, you mind if i ask what are the greybeards like?"he questioned.

"They're quite the solitary lot,they never really speak to the pilgrims,and only the most honored pilgrims can see them."said Fastred.

"Alright,thank you for your time,I'll be sure to keep that in mind."Argus replied.

After a few more warming drinks,Argus felt sleepy and went to his room to sleep,as the night ends,the day approaches.

_**Sorry for the short chapter,I figured that the climb will take so much time to make,so i decided to make this Chapter a simple filler.**_


	9. Chapter 9:The Way of The Voice

_**Hello,dear readers!I'm going to write Chap 9 ,and from now,sadly,the update will be weekly,because school stuff,but I'll make sure it'll be long and satisfying.**_

After the night at the inn,Argus woke up,put on his armor and got out of his room,he searched for Lydia,but she is nowhere near her room,when suddenly she barged in through the order holding two folded fur cloaks in her hands.

"Where in Oblivion have you been?"questioned Argus.

"Getting us cloaks,so you know...we don't freeze to death."she sarcasticly replied.

"Oh,well alright then,no need to get all worked up,I'll get some breakfast,and head outside."Argus said.

"Alright,but not too long my thane."Lydia said.

"Of,course."her thane replied back.

After Argus ate his breakfast,they went out to the path to High Hrotgar,meeting two men,having a conversation,when one of them halted the both of them.

"Hey,are you going to High Hrotgar?"said the man.

"Yes,yes we are."Argus replied.

"Oh,alright,here i'm in charge of bringing supplies for the greybeards,but my back's getting the best of me,can you do that for me?If you can,you will be handsomely rewarded."said the man.

"Alright,not a problem."said Argus.

"But beware,the path is crawling with wolves,some even say they saw a frost troll."said the man,while handing over his sack.

"We'll be carefull alright."Argus replied,while taking his sack from him.

After the conversation with the man,they went up the mountain,walking the steps to High Hrotgar.

"Damn,It's cold in here."complained Argus.

"Better get used to it,this is just the first few hundred steps,High Hrotgar has seven thousand steps "said Lydia.

"Damn,how could they stand this cold,It's freezing!"Argus said.

"They got used to it,simple as that."Lydia replied.

As they were having their conversation,something is lurking behind the bushes.

"Stop,I think i heard something."Argus said.

"What is it?"Lydia said.

Suddenly a pack of wolves jumped out of nowhere,Argus taken by surprise,was put down by one of the wolves,Lydia quickly kicked the wolf and stabbed it,the pack is circling them,figuring the right time to strike,one of the wolves charged in,followed by the others,Argus slashed two charging wolves at once with his new axe that Balgruuf gave him,burning them,Lydia bashed one of the charging wolves and slashed the other one's,as the wolf that she bashed went to the ground she stabbed it with her steel sword.

"Damn!I figured the path to one of the most visited monastey in all of Skyrim will be much,I don't know...SAFER!?"Argus yelled.

"The man did warn us about wolves."Lydia said.

"You're right,but he also said something about trolls,according to the book trollslaying,they get stronger the higher they are,so we better keep our eyes peeled."Argus warned.

As the Imperial and the Nord climbed up to the mountain,they fought of a few more wolves,as they climbed up the weather is getting colder,and colder,and colder.

"L...L...Lyd...ia...do...you...have...more cloaks?"said Argus.

"No...I only bought two."Lydia said,while warming up her hands.

"Ddddaaaamn..."Argus replied.

"Alright,we'll take a short break.I think i have a potion of resist cold somewhere."Lydia said,while searching her sack.

"Here,this should make you feel better."said Lydia,while handing over the potion.

"Ahh...That feels so much better,thanks."Argus said,after the drinking the potion.

"Anytime,my thane."His housecarl replied.

As they continued up the mountain,they came upon a pass with two cliffs on the opposite side.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."Lydia said,as they approached the pass.

"Well,where else should we go?The other path is blocked,this is only way."Argus said.

"Well,alright."Lydia said,with a nervous tone.

Suddenly a frost troll came charging towards them,hitting Lydia and throwing her,to the left side of the pass,Argus dodged the troll's swings,evading it's claws,on the other hand Lydia got back up and stabbed the troll from behind,as it is distracted by her blade,Argus took the chance to jump and slash the troll's face,killing it.

"You okay?"asked Argus to Lydia.

"Not a scratch."she replied.

After their encounter with the troll,they didn't come across to anymore creatures,after a long hike they finally reached the monastery,High Hrotgar.

"Hmmm...Drop supplies here."Argus read as he dropped the supply sack in the designated place.

"So,what do we do?knock?"asked Argus to Lydia.

"The Greybeards summoned you,just go right in."answered Lydia.

"Alright,then."said Argus,while opening the door.

As he got in he was greeted by an old man.

"Welcome,I am Master Argneir,I believe you are here you are here to answer my summon?"questioned the old man.

"So,which one of you is the supposed dragonborn?"said the old man.

"I am."said Argus

"Who are you?"questioned the old man.

"I am Argus Lorendiius of Kvatch,I am here to answer your summon."said Argus.

"Oh,alright then,"dragonborn" show us your voice,it will not harm us,I assure you."assured Argneir.

"Alright...here it goes!". "_FUS"_Argus shouted.

The greybeards are pushed back a little bit,Argneir was surprised that he is able to shout.

"So,It is you!A real dragonborn!"said the old man.

"There are "fake" dragonborns?"Argus asked,surprised.

"Many had pretented to be dragonborn,priests from Morrowind,Nord warriors of Skyrim,even Imperial politicians from Cyrodiil."said Argneir.

"Oh,I see i,so what goes after this?"Argus asked.

"Ah,you are eager!But beware,too much power can be dangerous,too much power can cause corruption,greed and selfishness."said Argneir.

"But then,since you are dragonborn,We will show you another word of power."said Argneir.

"Word of power?"Argus asked,a bit confused.

"Yes,every shout is divided to three words of power,words of power can be found throughout Skyrim,mostly in ancient nordic ruins."Argneir explained.

"Master Borri here,will teach you the second word in your unrelenting force shout, "_Ro" _,which means balance,step closer to Master Einarth,and he will give you his knowledge of "_Ro_" "said Argneir.

Argus stepped forward to Master Borri,as soon as he stepped closer,he hears the same enchanting he heard at Bleak Falls Barrow,he now knows a new word of power.

"Alright then,dragonborn,show us your new shout"challenged Argneir.

"_FUS RO"_,he shouted,the greybeards are pushed back a bit further,confirming the improved strenght of his thu'um.

"Well done, let's see how you handle a completely new shout,step closer,master Borri will teach you Whirlwind Sprint's first word,_Wuld_ which means Whirlwhind in our tongue.

"What does this shout do?"Argus asked.

"You'll see."Argneir said.

"Now,come on we'll practice this new shout in the courtyard.

As Argus steeped out of the building he felt the cold breeze of the mountain piercing his skin,Argus decided to just ignore his hatred for the cold weather and proceeded to the courtyard.

"Alright,Master Einarth will demonstrate this new shout."said Argneir.

One of the greybeards stood a few metres from a gate,the gate opened,the old man  
shouted _"WULD"_,the old man got to the other side of the gate just a few seconds before it closed.

"Your turn,dragonborn."said Argneir.

Argus shouted the same word and felt his body running with great speed,he got behind the gates,merely a few seconds before it closed.

"Ah,well done,dragonborn!"praised Argneir.

"Thank you,Master Argnier."said Argus.

"Alright,now that you've passed your trial here,It's time to test your strenght,go to Ustengrav,Our founder's tomb,Jurgen his horn,after that is done we will officialy adress you as dragonborn.

"But It is to my understanding,that it is late,a hike down could be quite dangerous,stay here for the night,I have an empty bed for you to use."said Argneir.

"How about my housecarl?"questioned Argus.

"We'll get her a bedroll,as for now,let's feast!For we have a new dragonborn."cheered Argneir.

"You know,It's a bit weird that the other's don't speak as much as you do."commented Argus.

"It's because they can't control their voice,uttering a single word would cause a person's death,I on the other hand can still control my voice."explained Argneir.

They got inside and cooked the supplies that Argus brought them,Argus insisted that he cooked their meal,much to Lydia's dismay.

"Alright,hope you like Venison Stew,can't find any Horker meat inside the sack."Argus said,as he served the meal to each of the greybeards,Lydia,and himself.

They tasted his stew,which surprisingly tastes good,since most of the greybeards can't speak much,only Argneir was able to compliment his Lydia,which is quite arrogant at first,eventually admitted that his stew was quite delicious,after the meal Argus is approached by Argneir.

"Dragonborn,here are a few transtaled books from the dragon's tongue,and also a brief history of High hrotgar,the biography of Jurgen Windcaller,And books about previous dragonborns."said Argnier,as he gave Argus a sack full of books of many names.

"I suppose,I could study a bit more."sighed Argus.

"Trust me,It's for your own good,besides The Dragonborns of previous eras are also known for their exellence in strategical combat and diplomacy."said Argneir.

Argus walked up to th bed Argneir pointed out and read a few books before finally falling asleep himself,preparing for the day that is about to come.

_**Alright,sorry for the delay in this chapter,school just started and I have no time to write really long chapters,so this will be the average amount of words in this chapter,And I suppose I should add that Argus learned the cooking from his father,reminding that he spent most of his childhood with him,and as for Ustengrav,The best chance would be next week at Sunday,So until we meet again friends,Talos guide you.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Windhelm

_**Hello again,readers!So you're probably expecting Argus to go to Ustengrav,but I decided to advance the story to the Civil War questline before returning to the main quest,Let's see If Argus would join The Fierce Stormcloak Army or The Strategic Imperial :I do not own Skyrim or any of The Elder Scrolls series nor am I a representative of Bethesda Softworks or Zenimax Studios.**_

After the trip down from High Hrotgar and collecting his reward for sending the supplies to The Greybeards,he is confused,he is confirmed to be the dragonborn,so what's next?He decided to go and wander Skyrim aimlessly,not thinking about his destination.

"You seem troubled,my thane."commented Lydia,on Argus's face expression.

"What make you think,that I'm troubled?"Argus sarcastically replied.

"I don't know,doesn't being dragonborn give you a new purpose?"questioned Lydia.

"NO!I don't want to be dragonborn!DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED THIS?!"Argus furiously replied.

"Alright, seem quite happy in front of the greybeards."Lydia said.

"Well,I don't think it's wise to argue with people who can kill you with their voice."Argus said.

"Okay,can you atleast tell me where are we going?We've been wandering aimlessly for hours!"Lydia said.

"I don't really know."Argus quickly replied,but then he remembered about The Stormcloaks and The Legion,after thinking for quite a time,he decided to go to Windhelm to find out more about The Stormcloaks,seeking free worship.

"Actually,Now I know,Do you know the way to Windhelm?"said Argus.

"Windhelm?You want to join The Stormcloaks?"questioned Lydia,surprised of her thane's decision.

"Perhaps,but you still haven't answer the question, do you know the way?"questioned Argus.

"Alright,I know but wouldn't it be easier for you to take a cart?"questioned Lydia.

"I know,but I think i want to get used to Skyrim's weather,might come in handy,reminding that sooner or later we're going to make the climb to the monastery again."Argus said.

"Alright,but stick to the roads,the wild is full of dangerous creatures."said Lydia.

"Yes,after all you're the Nord and ,I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier,All the things that happened in these past few days,it's hard to take in."said Argus.

"Alright,I forgive you my thane,besides I never thought you would say that to me,most nords are quite stubborn and arrogant to apologize for such a small thing like yelling."said Lydia.

"Well,I'm only half-nord,so I guess you'll be expecting a lot of apologies."joked Argus.

They both laugh and continued through their journey to Windhelm,on they got from the warm Whiterun to the colder hold of cold is tolerable for Argus,it's a bit like Bruma,he are already halfway to Windhelm,but as the night falls,the land is getting colder and they've decided to camp just a few miles of the they set up camp a few people are watching them,they suddenly ambushed the two and threaten them with the time Argus and Lydia already put their weapons on the ground,to make them move they're starting to regret.

"Give us your money,and all your supplies!"threatened a bandit with iron armor,which seems to be their leader.

"Oh,really?You don't want to settle this the friendly way?"said Argus.

"THIS IS AS FRIENDLY AS I CAN GET!OR DO YOU PREFER FOR US TO KILL YOU,ROB YOU,AND TAKE YOUR WOMAN?"thereatened the leader.

"Are you sure?"Argus said.

"Yes,yes I am."said the leader.

"Alright,then."Argus calmly said.

"_FUS RO!"_he shouted,the shout manage to knock down some of the bandits,and staggered the bandit quickly crippled the bandit leader by poking his eyes and kicked him in the knee,While the others are getting up,Argus took a small dagger from his pocket and held the bandit leader Lydia grabbed her bow and shot the bandits in their knee as they started to get up.

"Surrender!If you make a move I'll slit the throat of this pathetic leader of yours!"threatened Argus.

"Just give him what he wants!"said the leader.

The Bandits who are already scared of Argus's shout and now the their leader being captured,fled from them in fear.

"Please,spare me."plead the leader,who seems to have soiled his armor.

Argus asked Lydia to search the man's boots and pockets for a knife,finding a dagger hidden in his boots.

"Ah,tricky one aren't you."said Argus.

"Please!Let me go!I'll change my ways!Please!"plead the man.

Argus threw the man from his grips.

"Go,and get out of here,and don't ever let me see you again,for i won't be as merciful as i am now."Argus warned the bandit.

He scurried of to the woods,desperately escaping Argus's sight,fearing his death.

"Now that that's taken care of,let's continue to the city,I think camping outside isn't a very good idea."Argus said.

Lydia reluctantly agrees,and they continued through the roads and got to Windhelm by is greeted by a few guards blocking the entrance.

"You,what is your business?Travel or enlistment?"questioned the guard.

"Travel."Argus plainly replied.

"Where are you from?"the guard continued his questioning.

"Whiterun."Argus answered.

"Who's that with you?"the guard questioned.

"That's my housecarl,I'm a thane of Whiterun."Argus answered.

The guard leaned closely to Argus,watching his skin and eyes,checking his arms,then the guard said.

"Welcome to Windhelm,kinsman.I hope you enjoy your stay."said the guard.

As they continued through the city,they noticed a man arguing with a dark elf,at the middle of the town.

"Hey you!You're an Imperial spy aren't you?"said the man to the dunmer.

"No,by the gods, would you think that?"said the dunmer woman.

"Why?Your kin lives 'ere,The jarl feeds you,yet you haven't done anything in the fight for Skyrim's freedom!"yelled the man.

"It's not our fight,that's why we don't fight for it!"argued the dunmer woman.

"Whatever,don't mess with me,gray-skin!"insulted the man.

"Just leave us alone!"said the dunmer woman,who noticed Argus and greeted him with a question.

"You,you hate the dark elfs,do you?"questioned the dunmer woman.

"Well,I don't see a reason to do such thing,why would you ask?"questioned Argus.

"Huh,It's this city!We came here from Morrowind after the eruption of the red mountain,This city is the first city we came across,if we know that this is the sort of treatment we'll have,then we should've kept moving."complained the dunmer woman.

"What kind of bad treatment ?"questioned Argus.

"First,we are forced to live in a slum,and guards rarely patrol there,so people can come and rob us be it day or night."said the dunmer woman.

"Second,and last,It's these Nords!They all think that anyone that isn't a Nord is an Imperial spy!"said the dunmer.

"Oh,I see."Argus plainly replied.

"But,It's nice to finally have someone that likes our kin,my name is Suvaris Atheron,by the way."said the dunmer woman.

"Oh,it is nice to meet you, name's Argus."said the Imperial.

"Alright,nice to meet you,Argus,safe travels."said the dunmer.

As soon as he left the conversation,the man that previously argued with the dunmer started another conversation with him.

"Hey you!I see you talking to that Dunmer!You a dark elf lover?"said the man,from his tone,and orientation,Argus could clearly tell that he's drunk.

"Just because I spoke to a dunmer doesn't mean that I love her."said Argus.

"Yeah?Well I think you are!These dark elfs are nothing but parasites!They live in our city,eat our food and yet they just sit around and not do anything."complained the man.

"Maybe I'll get to that slum of theirs and get me a few prisoners!"said the man.

Argus is a bit staggered at what the man said,someone could get hurt,besides he's drunk,the man could actually do what he's saying.

"I don't like the way you're talking,nor do I like what you are planning."said Argus.

"Yeah,well too bad!This is our city!Our land!.I'll bet you 100 septims,i can hit you and send you back to where you come from,milk-drinker!"said the man.

"100 septims,you say?Alright,then."replied disbanded his steel gauntlets so his hits doesn't kill the drunken man.

"Alright!Come on!"The drunken man said as he punched aimlessly at Argus,Argus which is completely sober dodged the man's hits before punching him once in the man fell Argus probably gave him a broken jaw instead of just a bloody nose.

"Wait,I can still fight!No,I can't"said the man.

"You lost the bet,give me that 100 septims."said Argus.

"Alright,alright."said the man,while giving Argus a purse of coin,before scurrying of to the other parts of the city.

"Lyds,have you been here before?"questioned Argus.

"Lyds?"Lydia questioned back,regarding the name her thane called her.

"It's a nickname,so regarding my question earlier,have you been here before?"said Argus.

"No,and I don't like that nickname."Lydia scoffed.

"It's just a nickname,nothing serious to fuss about,besides it's freezing here,let's search for an inn."said Argus.

They walked forward and got to a place called "Candlehearth Hall",Argus figured it's an inn,and so they entered.

Argus talked to the innkeeper and asked for a room.

"Excuse me,how much for a room?"questioned Argus.

"Oh,alright the"10 septims,what else do you want?"questioned the nord woman.

"Nothing,Where's my room anyway?"questioned Argus.

"You don't want to rent another room?How about your friend?"questioned the tried to intervene but Argus answered.

"She's paying for her own room."Argus replied.

"Alright then,your room is at the left-end of the hallway."said the innkeeper.

Argus walked into his room and puts his cloak on a nearby table,he took a bottle of honningbrew he bought from Ivarstead and took a few sips,his eyes grow weary so he decided to sleep,awaiting tommorow's troubles.

As Argus woke up,the day starts as usual,he ordered a meal from the innkeeper,a venison stew,and went to upstairs to eat,the space is considerably bigger than the Bannered Mare,but is a bit colder,despite the he finished his breakfast,he read some of the books he got from Cyrodiil,and went back to the innkeeper to question where Lydia is.

"Excuse me,but did you see my housecarl?She rented a room here to,do you know where she went?"questioned Argus.

"She went outside,check the market,that's where most people go."said the innkeeper.

"Thank you."Argus quickly replied as he got out of the room,where did she go to this time?He thought.

As he walked to the market an old woman approached him and handed him a pamflet.

"Beware the butcher!"said the woman.

"The butcher?"Argus questioned.

"You haven't heard?Are you traveler?"questioned the woman back.

"Yes,yes i am."Argus answered.

"Well,if you happen to come accros any suspicious activties then report to the guards,or Butcher is on a killing spree,he or she has recently killed two victims,all you have a lady friend with you,guard her well,for the butcher is lurking around every corner."narrated the nord woman.

The woman left Argus without further what he heard,Argus searched for Lydia and found her outside a building,holding a few potions.

"There you are!Where have you been?There's a killer on the loose!"Argus questioned.

"Oh come on,my thane!It's broad daylight,he must be as foolish as a giant to kill anyone ,and these are potions of resist cold,after the hike to High Hrotgar,I figured you needed more."explained his rebellious housecarl.

"Well,in that case,thanks,now i need to see this Ulfric Stormcloak,I need to learn more about this man and his cause."said Argus.

"You lead,I follow."Lydia said.

They questoned one of the locals which guided them in front of the jarl's palace,There they stood in front of the Palace of Kings.

"Ah,the Palace of Kings,The palace that was built by Ysgramor himself,quite amazing,for ancient Nordic architecture."commented Argus.

"Let's just get in,you can judge the indoors,then."mocked Lydia.

"Good idea,and we can also ask that Ulfric fellow about the Stormcloaks."said Argus,ignoring Lydia's sarcasm.

"Ahhhh,Let's just get this over with."groaned Lydia.

The two entered the palace,while Lydia sees Ulfric discussing matters with one of his lieutenants.

"Damn,the indoors are a bit dreary,too bad."Argus judged.

While Argus is busy commenting on the dreary decoration and exploring there palace,Lydia overheard Ulfric's conversation with his lieutenant.

"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer!"His lieutenant said.

"He's a true nord,he'll come around."Ulfric plainly replied.

"I'm not sure, Empire's putting a lot of pressure on Whiterun,I hope what are you saying proves true,but then again a dagger in the back would suffice"said his lieutenant.

"Tell me Galmar,why do you fight for me?"questioned Ulfric

"I won't let ourselves be stomped by some snotty high elfs!That's why!I'll follow you to Oblivion and back if i have to."said Galmar.

"Galmar,I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath...I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must."

Lydia heard his entire speech and conversation,if they're trying to kill Balgruuf then,he must clearly prevent Argus on joining Ulfric's cause,but then again Argus is an Imperial,Ulfric should reject him emedieately!She of the sudden the lieutenant noticed Lydia waiting on the front of the door.

"You,who are you!What brings you here?"asked Ulfric's lieutenant.

"Galmar! probably wants to you want to join our cause?"questioned Ulfric,the rebel leader himself.

"No,I came here with my thane,he's the one that wants to join your cause."Lydia said.

Argus suddenly comes out of one of the rooms and wondered what happened.  
"Is this your thane?"questioned the Jarl.

"Yes,this is my thane."Lydia said.

"Come over here,I think we've met before,have we?"questioned Ulfric.

"Yes,I was at Helgen."Argus explained.

"Oh yes,you are Argus...of Kvatch."said Ulfric.

"You're an Imperial?Back off!"Galmar warned,while unsheating his two-handed battleaxe,pointing it at Argus.

"Galmar!Stop!"Ulfric yelled.

Galmar obeyed Ulfric's orders and sheated his axe,for now.

"You're an Imperial now aren't you?Tell me,why would an Imperial try to join a faction that wages war against your Empire?"questioned Ulfric.

"Free worship,and atleast you weren't trying to cut off my head."Argus honestly answered.

"That seems like a good to Galmar,and follow him to our strategy 'll know what to do with you."said Ulfric.

"Come on,follow me,Imperial."said Galmar.

Argus followed Galmar to the stormcloak's planning room,Galmar turns to Argus,handing him a few potions and potions.

"What are these for?"Argus questioned.

"You see,I don't trust an Imperial or his a boat to the serpentstone island,that place is filled with ice wraiths,get their teeth,and I will trust you,and your sword-arm,oh and the potion is too warm you up,the poison is for killing the beast easily."Galmar said.

"Alright,fine by me."Argus replied.

"If you do come back me you're not then,oh won't be much use to me if you're dead."

Argus left the palace,followed by Lydia they're headed to the Argus sees a few Argonians working in the docks,lifting cargo and wants to ask a few question to one of the Argonians.

"Hey,If i wanted to rent a boat,who should i talk to?"questioned Argus.

"Why should I answer?You don't have much hospitality to offer us."The Argonian hissed.

"I'm a traveler."Argus replied.

"Traveler or not,we hate your kind,The Jarl doesn't even let us inside the city!"The Argonian said.

"He doesn't?Well,I'm sorry to hear that,but i really want to rent a boat,so if you could tell me,I would be very pleased."persuaded Argus,using his Cyrodiilic silver-tongue.

"You aren't so bad,now aren't you. If you want to rent a boat,talk to Shavee,she's the one working on the workbench."said the Argonian.

"Thanks,friend"Argus said.

"Your welcome."

"You Shavee?"Argus asked.

"Yes,yes I am may I help you on this fine day?"she said.

"Well,aren't you the happy lot,don't see much of that on this dreary city."Argus commented the Argonian's mood.

"Ha,well being happy or not is a choice,Atleast we still have a roof over our head,and we're still earning septims.I began praying to Zenithar for a while,but it seems that I've lost my amulet,Some bandits took it to a place called the serpentstone island."The Argonian said.

"Oh,what a coincidence,I'm heading that way,I'll make sure you'll get your amulet back."Argus said.

"Well,thank for your ship,It's that empty one,take good care of it."said Shavee.

Argus and Lydia stepped to the boat and rowed to the island,a test of skill that Argus must face in order to join The will he have a change of heart?Find out Next week In "Warrior".

_**FUS!That's a long chapter!Hey readers,sorry for the delay and all,but school work is getting the best of me,And please tell in the reviews how you feel about the fic,I'll need some MOAR criticism,and for you that didn't know "Silver Tounge" means skill in ,Until we meet again friend,Talos Guide You.**_


	11. Chapter 11:News travels fast

_**Disclaimer:-What I usually say-Sorry for the HUGE Delay readers, I had some problems with my account and I just got my laptop back :D , but them again that is no excuse for such I'm trying a new format, so don't forget to leave a review!**_

After persuading The Argonians, Argus and Lydia boards the ship that Shavee chooses for them,but Argus hesitated and steps out of the boat.

**Lydia POV**

"What's wrong,my thane?"I questioned.

"I think you should stay here."he answered.

"What?!Why?You can't even get to High Hrotgar alone,why should I let you row a ship into an island full of ice wraiths?"I said,refering to his sucidal plan.

"No,I have to prove my worth to The Stormcloaks,alone.I'll be fine."he said.

"Balgruuf will demote me if you're dead,besides The Stormcloaks are no good for you."  
The last thing i want is killing my own thane,or maybe he'll be the one to kill me,I don't want that.

"I choose my own path,huscarl."

He suddenly pushed me off the boat to the cold water.I swear if it wasn't for my anger,I'd probably be frozen as soon as i touched the water.

"ARGUS!COME BACK HERE!"I screamed as he rowed his boat of the shore, I thought i'm screwed for sure, thankfully a guard saw me drowning and pulled me from the water.

The guard is having dirty looks at The Argonians, for not acting sooner,but as my anger wears off, all i can think is worriness,not because of Balgruuf demoting me if he got killed, but something else, something more special...

**Narrator's POV**

As Argus approached the real Sea of Ghosts,he regrets on not taking his cloak,the very thing that keeps him from freezing to death in this frozen wasteland.

As he checked his map,the boat bumped into something,a block of ice,followed by hundreds of others,blocking his way to the goal.

"Damn,looks like I have to start walking."he scoffed.

As he walked through the endless blocks of ice,he curses the weather numerous times,only for it to get drank the mead that he got from the inn,giving him some sort of all the obstacles,comes the goal,an island with a standing stone on top of it.

As he unsheated his axe,and approached the stone slowly,where he sees two dead ran to the bodies to get Shavee's amulet of zenithar,when an ice wraith suddenly bites his shoulder.

Even though his shoulder is covered in armor,he still feels the ice-cold bite in his shoulder.

The Ice Wraith wasn't alone,it brought two of his kin,as they charged to swung his axe,the wraiths quickly dodged , except one,Which is burned by his axe.  
One of the icewraiths approached from his front,Argus smashed his axe to the ground,leaving his back vulnerable to the 's a close call,Argus quickly swings his axe to the direction where the icewraith was,shattering it to of the sudden,the other ice wraith bites him in his left hand,Argus shrieked in pain,dropping his Ice wraith charged again,Argus threw the bottle of poison Galmar gave him to the icewraith,The beast wraiths as it turns into a pile of ice.

Argus got Shavee's amulet and the teeth,he took some time ripping of a piece of cloth from the bandits to use as a bandage and drank a healing potion to dull the pain.

Strangely he can't feel his bitten arm, but then he remembered about the ice wraith's teeth being able to create a nasty infection on bitten parts, he opened back the bandage and poured a small portion of a resist cold potion on his arm and put the bandage back on.

After the fight he got back to the boat and rowed all the way bacm to Windhelm.

After a few hours,Argus finaly manages to get back to Windhelm,reminding he got one of his hands bit by an icewraith, it's a preety fast time,it was already night time when he got to the docks,The Argonians were still there cooking their meal.

"Shavee,I got your amulet."Argus said.

"Really?Let me have a look at it!"The Argonian grabbed Argus's sack and took her amulet of zenithar and held it tightly.

"Thank you,this means a lot to me,maybe sooner or later Zenithar will bless you with riches."thanked the cheerful Argonian.

"It's nothing, don't we get inside the city and grab a drink,my treat."Argus offered.

"You don't know?I thought one of the Argonians told you that we weren't allowed to go inside the city."said Shavee.

"What?I thought that was just some talk to get tips!"Argus said,The Argonians, tough some are thief they should be able to get inside the city,he thought.

"Well not exactly far-fetched,many of us has tried to get symphaty from these Nords,I mean that trader Niranye did,so does can't we get decent homes?Or even allowed inside the city?"complained The Argonian.

"Oh,this condition is unacceptable for living,you should leave this city!Head for other cities or better,you could cross the border to Cyrodiil."Argus suggested,seeing the horrible condition of the docks.

"We would,If we're even allowed,Ulfric won't let us out,they think we'll spill their informations to the Imperials."said Shavee.

"It's late,you should head back to the city,or the guards will come and make accuses of us trying to harm you."she continued.

"Alright, Shavee."

Argus heads back inside the city,the grey quarter is right beside the entrance to the docks,as Argus walked through the dreary slum,he could not think how anyone could live under such conditions,back at Cyrodiil only the poorest of families live in slums like this, and those houses have better sanitation than this slum.

He walked to the Palace of Kings,and brushing off the disgusting memories of the poorly sanitated Grey entered the palace,the whole court seems to be surprised,especially Galmar.

"Well,well look who's back?"he teased.

"Here's your teeth."Argus handed his sack,filled with a few ice wraith teeth

"Good work!Maybe an Imperial can be a stormcloak,especially an Imperial dragonborn."Galmar sarcastically said.

"What?I'm not the..."

"We heard the news from a Khaijit caravan,they say a certain "prisoner" of The Imperials killed a dragon and absorbed it's soul,they didn't say any names,but with a gift of supplies and coin they finally spilled your name out of their mouths,giving up every single detail."Ulfric explained.

"Well, you ready to serve under the banner of the true sons and daughters of Skyrim?"Ulfric questioned.

Argus thought about it for a while,if he refused the jarl might turn against him but seeing the condition of the other races in the city and unsureness of his allegiance, Argus decided to wait, and see the story from a different point of view.

"I'm sorry,Jarl Ulfric.I can't decide,i have to think about it some more."Argus said,he expected an attack from the guards,but Ulfric stood up and said "Alright,I understand take your time,but If you do join our cause, glory awaits."he said.

"Thank you,my jarl."

"Now,If you'll excuse me I have an attack to plan."

Argus left the palace with an uneasy heart, not just because he felt bad for letting Ulfric down,but also because he's anxious about all the anger Lydia is going to lash at him.

**Lydia POV**

I was drinking a bottle of mead, the dreariness of Windhelm is starting to creep of on me. It kept me warm, and it got my mind of my thane's fate, that is until some blond haired man opened the door to the inn,that man is him.

"Well didn't thought you had the guts to come back here."I said.

"Oh come on,it was just a joke."he said

"Well,atleast you're alive."I sighed.

I stood up and slapped him, i don't know why, I just did, probably my insticts told me to do that.

"_That's for pushing me of the boat!_"I said.

He was speechless i could tell that by the look on his face, but then i felt regret and did another thing, that's probably crazier than what I did before. I hugged him, shortly than I let go,things couldn't get more awkward than this, I thought.

"And that,that was for staying alive."

**Argus POV**

"Well, does this make me your friend?"I said.

"Well, I think so."she said, as her face turned red out of shame.

"Alright, this calls for a celebration! Drinks, FOR EVERYONE!"I cheerfully said.

Then suddenly,a group of people rushed down the stairs of the inn.

"You heard the man, give us some drinks!"said a nord.

And before I knew it they got to the bar and ordered various drinks most of them ordered mead or wine, I spent the night drinking myself out of reality, I a few new friends like Captain Lonely-gale a man that used to be a sailor, Luaffyn a dark elf bard, and possibly the only dark elf in town that everyone likes, and Torjborn Shatter-shield a man that just lost his daughter to "The Butcher" the infamous killer that's terrorizing the streets of Windhelm.

After a few drinking games later, I got back to my was a tiring day, if this is horrible, I wonder what Ustengrav is...

_**So how'd you like my new format, is it bad,good, needs improvement? I just had the Idea to make this kind of format from other fanfic's it's oftenly used and my third-person format is horrible, so i decided to join in.**_

_**And as for Argus and Lydia, what do you think? Is there something going on? Or are they just friend?**_

_**Oh and for anyone who played oblivion should know i put a little easter egg there.**_


End file.
